Ending Of The Sekirei Plan
by nfsuc-09
Summary: The plan says that sekirei must fight until one is left. The price for its rule may be too high to anybody actually supports it. The prize is the real happiness, but it’s only extended for the Sekirei and the Ashikabi.MusubiXMinato.One-shot.


Author's Notes: This is my first sekirei fanfic. I'm posting it now because i finally was abble to get the ideas and put them in at least reseanable scenario, without trying to lost focus on the original series theme.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the night before the last stage of the sekirei plan would start. Minato was sitting in the dinner table along with two of the three remaining sekirei. Musubi was sitting on right side of Minato leaning against his shoulder while getting the last instructions for the upcoming battle by Miya. They had the most intensive section of training during the week and now Musubi was now able to fight Karasuba.

Minato flipped his mobile to check for any incoming messages from his sister, only to find nothing save for the remaining time for the six phase take place.

It was decided by Minaka that the final battle between the last two winged sekirei will be settled in MBI Private Island and the place where all this insanity have started twenty one years ago: Kamikura Island. A private helicopter was scheduled to pick up Minato and Musubi and take them to the selected spot at 7:00 AM.

Both moved for their room and tried to sleep at least a couple hours, a hard task to do. On the top floor of MBI tower Karasuba was peacefully sleeping on her futon, completely sure that she'd be the winner of the game.

After some minutes sleep was calling for them, however, Minato couldn't stop to think about all the things that happened last week and that changed their peaceful life for ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashbacks**

The sekirei plan had just entered in the fifth stage and the number of winged sekirei was reduced to just ten. Along with Minato's sekirei the remaining winged ones were Hikari, Hibiki, Shiina, Mutsu and Karasuba.

Yukari and Seo entered in a serious discussion about what to do since none of them wanted to give up and lost their sekirei. Without any means to find a peaceful solution for the situation both choose to fight each other and follow the game rules.

"Sorry, but we have no option but get rid you guys. Shiina finish them off and let's advance for the next stage.'' Yukari shouted with all her mighty and hope for her sekirei be able to defeat someone as powerful as Hikari and Hibiki were by now.

"Don't overestimate yourself girl, we didn't come this far and loose for two small brats like you''. Seo shouted angrily. He normaly was a lazy and careless person, but due to the pressure they were by now there was no other option than fight.

For everyone's surprise the attacks were of the same level of power and caused a huge explosion that swallowed all of them. Hikari and Hibiki were hit by Shiina's world end garder, and lost their crests due to the extreme lost of energy and the almost fatal wounds it produced. Shiina would have won the battle but had to take the lightning produced by Seo's sekirei, otherwise Yukari would be toasted. The battle result was a draw where everyone lost their sekirei.

The MBI soliders weren't able to collect them since the fight took place in Miya's back garden and she had just returned home after hearing the explosions coming from her home.

XXXXXXXXX

Karasuba was excited to finally have her fight with Musubi, but since her Ashikabi had other sekirei it wouldn't allow the last phase to start immediately, and the ashikabi Mikogami was still on the game, Karasuba had to wait and see how things would turn out before having her so waited fight.

XXXXXXXXX

With no other option to keep his sekirei safe and protect everyone who was important for him, Minato got an alliance with the Ashikabi of the south and his only sekirei left, Mutsu, in order to make a single strike at MBI and end this insanity, they had to take down the director.

XXXXXXX

They were able to break the tower security and make their way to Minaka's office, only to find Karasuba waiting for the in the corridor and her sword already in hands and with a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm impressed Mu-chan, I didn't think you guys would rebel twice against MBI and try and change who Minaka is doing things. I'll try and spare you and your Ashikabi, after all we have promise to fulfill and I want you to stay winged for it.'' She said while facing all the opponents she will have to take care, they're seven, not that it'd make any different since their power were in different levels.

"Mikogami-kun, go and take the director down while we'll hold number 4 here". Minato said it with a bit of fear in his voice, but there was no turning back now, so fear was actually an unnecessary emotion to express by now.

Mutsu and his ashikabi ran past Karasuba while Homura and Kazehana dashed on her. Despiste being single numbers as well they weren't able to put much of a fight against the legendary number 4. Only a couple seconds passed and Homura was cut all over and stabbed right true his chest and Kazehana was trown against a wall after several strikes and a single stab on her stomach. The crest only started to vanish and Karasuba already got Matsu by her back while avoiding Musubi's powerful punchs and even getting hit by some, but not giving much of a care for those small wounds. One single strike with the sword hilt was enough to make Matsu caught blood and lost the air on her lungs. She fell on the floor and before being able to react she felt two fingers over her now exposed tattoo. Karasuba used her norito and Matsu's crest was now gone.

A single scream of Minato gave Musubi more power and she was able to strike Karasbua over her stomach, sending her fliying against the wall, making it shred in peaces and to Karasuba cuugh a small amount of blood.

Before the fight could continue a single shot was heard coming from inside Minaka's office. The door slowly opened and Natsuo appeared with a gun on his hand while dragging Mikogami's now lifeless body. Since the sekirei gets terminated if the ashikabi dies, Mutsu wasn't able to accomplish the mission of taking down the director.

The elevator opened and twenty soliders with automatic rifles started to shoot on Minato and his sekirei. Musubi grabbed hold of him and dodged the bullets with a formidable speed. Kusano made her little three go wild and created a huge shield made of the huge branches of the now big tree, which took all her focous and let her oblivious for the fact Karasuba appeared just behind her and placed her fingers over her crest, taking the little girl out the game without even realizing it.

"KU-CHAN!" Minato screamed with all his mighty for the little girl that was now down on the floor and unconscious. With the continuous shoots of the soldiers Musubi could afford to stop moving or her and Minato would get hit by the bullets that crossed the remaining of the tree that was slowly disappearing due to the lost of Kusano's influence over it. Karasuba looked threatening toward the soliders who dared to interfered in one of her battles and dashed over them. Without a chance of surviving they're one by one slashed and bath of blood covered Karasuba from her head to toe.

Now only two sekirei remaining winged so Minaka came out of his office without even bothering the amount of dead bodies on the corridor or the dead young body that laid in the door of his office.

Minato was in a state of shock to do anything more and Musubi only could think about their safity. Minaka announced that they'll have one week to prepare themselves for the final match and that the helicopter will take them to the spot when the time comes.

**End of the flashbacks.**

XXXXXXXXX

That week time has just ended by now. Musubi and Minato took a shower together and prepared themselves for final battle.

They went to the front door where the sounds of the helicopters could be heard. But what really surprised them wasn't the fact that there was actually an small army to prevent them from leaving the city and abandon the fight, but the fact that Miya was dressed in a outfit similar to Karasuba's save for the fact Miya didn't have a coat ove her shoulders.

"I'm coming with you for this battle. Even if I'm not the one who will face Karasuba it's a mater of honor for the others who were taken down by MBI. Plus someone has to take care of Sahashi-san so Musubi-san will be able to fight without the need to be worried about other things than the her match with Karasuba"

Musubi, Minato and Miya entered in one of the helicopters and flew toward the Kamikura Island.

The flight took them a couple of hours but nothing made them lost the focus on the things that will happen if they actually loose the battle and the best scenario possible if they beat Karasuba and the director afterwards.

By the time they landed on the island there was actually no battlefield prepared, just a spot in the center of the island and a couple of tanks, helicopters and a great number of MBI's army was settled in the island in strategically spots.

"I was getting tired of waiting for this, but the wait is worthy enough. After I'm done with you Mu-chan and your ashikabi I'm going to take down the death goddess." Karasuba said while her whole body was shaking of excitement and blood lust.

"Karasuba-sama I'll prove to you that your way of thinking is wrong. We must live in harmony with humans and share the love with our families in here". Musubi casted a lovely look to Minato while he blushed hardly.

The two sekirei engaged in combat while Miya stood behind protecting Minato.

Karasuba used her sword to create a small amount of energy to increased the cutting power of the blade and stroke it down on Musubi. She evaded the hit and a wall of rocks and some military vehicles were reduced to dust by the impact.

Musubi approached Karasuba and used her Kuma Ken hitting Karasuba in the jaw, but it didn't caused so much damage since Karasuba was able to twist her hand and the blade gave Musubi a small cut in her arm before she was able to leap.

Karasuba focused an amazing amount of energy and rushed toward Musubi with a sequence of fast sword hits; each one that was dodged created pressure and made holes on the ground.

Musubi changed her strategy and waited for Karasuba come for another hit, just after she dodged another attack she grabbed Karasuba's wrist and stomped Karasbua right in the jaw. The impact made by the kick made Karasuba lost her balance a allowed Musubi to use another Kuma Ken, this one got right on her lung by her back, taking out the air of Karasuba.

Returning to her composure Karasbua stroke her sword will all her strength on Musubi giving her some cuts and other wounds, however, Karasuba couldn't cause any serious damage, while her own wounds were causing her to loose her speed and a little of focus.

The matched continuated for about 30 minutes and a winner couldn't be declared, although Karasuba was sweating all over and her left arm was with a huge fracture which no longer allowed her to use both hands to hold the sword.

"It's useless to keep fighting like this any longer. Mu-chan let's settle this with all the extension of our power''. Karasuba said between heavily exhalations of air, but never loosing the bloodlust smile she always carries when she's in a interesting battle.

Musubi got the message and leaped to where Minato was. She gave him a strong hug and kissed him. It seemed like the time has stopped while both were enjoying each others embrace and warmth.

Karasuba looked to her opponent without accepting that Musubi's way of life could be correct. She approached Natsuo and roughly grabbed him by his neck and forced a quick kiss on him, letting go of her ashikabi as soon as possible.

"Karasuba I think that you shouldn't go for a direct attack like that, you need to -ah. Natsuo couldn't finish his sentence as Karasuba hit him with the back of her sword, breaking a few ribs and sending him flying over just to land over near where Minaka was watching the show of his life, the creation of a new legend.

XXXXXXXXX

Takami that was locked inside of one of the helicopters for trying to stop Minaka's insanity was able to lock pick her handcuffs and knock out the drivers on the truck with the back of a rifle she found stocked with a couple of ammunition.

"I have to take Minato, Musubi and all the other sekirei out of here before this places blows." Takami said tiredly while adding a clip on the rifle and grabbing some ammo and other equipment."

XXXXXXXX

Musubi was with her power in its maximum. The skills she has improved with Miya will have to make up for it or she won't be able to win the battle.

Both released the energy which caused the land to shake violently and charged to each other.

The attacks collided and a huge explosion of energy made everyone unable to see anything. There in the middle of the dust stood Karasuba grinning and holding her sword. She looked at Miya and Minato and had a genuine smile, without hatred or madness. She coughed a lot of blood and fell over the ground. Musubi appeared just behind Karasuba with energy still on her hands. She run toward Minato and got him in the tightest hug he could ever dreamed of.

"I won Minato-san; we can be together forever now. Musubi said it between sobs. Although she was crying those were tears of pure happiness, the same that could be seen on Minato.

"I love you Musubi-chan." Minato said it while cleaning the tears over her face.

"I love you too, Minato-kun." She took of her sparing gloves and placed her soft hands over his face, she came close and they kissed.

"Miya was watching the scene with amaze while Takami was able to arrive in time to alert everyone of the eminent danger.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such tender moment but the prize must be delivered.'' Minaka said in a much exaggerated way, waving his arms to the sky like talking to the gods.

"Sekirei number 88, Musubi and your ashikabi Sahashi Minato, congratulations you're the winners of the glorious sekirei plan. As promised the last sekirei will stay with her ashikabi forever and as for the other fabulous prize I'll give you the spaceship and part of the over technology that we obtained from the ship''. Minaka handed over to Minato a small suitcase, that inside contained a notebook and a couple of files saved in media discs and other virtual data storage devices.

"We're not really interested in having this information and technology. I want my sekirei back and to freed all the sekirei who lost their wings and are locked away by you." Minato said it while Musubi was eagerly waiting for it and Miya come next to them.

Minaka let a dark chuckle and looked at them with a serious expression, a rare thing to see on him.

"Don't kind yourselves, the rules of the sekirei plan are those, there's no other sekirei who will leave this island with her ashikabi. We from MBI still need to research on them and find a way to wing them again and start another glorious adventure". Minaka was madly with the idea of a new legend over the new created one that missed the fact Karasuba got up from her spot on the group"

"Even if I lost I can't accept your way of life Musubi, humans and sekirei can't get along, this world must burn and reduced to ashes" Karasuba screamed her sentence while picked up her now broken sword and dashed toward where everyone was located. Even without her crest and norito she could cause some damage and end things her way.

Her insade desire didn't last much. When Musubi got into a fighting pose to fight Karasuba if necessary a blade stroke Karasuba just in the middle of her chest and stopped her advance. Miya had a calm mask on her face, even with blood spilled over her clothes and having her sword stabbing Karasuba didn't make her even flinch.

"We are tired of your madness Karasuba. If even loosing this match related to your promise with Musubi-san couldn't make you open your eyes to reality so nothing can." Miya gave Karasuba the finishing blow and advanced toward Minaka.

"Hand over the sekirei now or you're done for". Miya gave Minaka last warning and came to give him the same ending as Karasuba's.

Natsuo shot his gun over Miya in a fool attempt to hurt her, but it was an opportunity not missed by Minaka who pressed a button on a small control device he had all along.

A strong shot was heard and Natsuo was shot to dead. Takami finally reached them up and did her part in ending this wicked game. Miya stabbed Minaka right just the heart and looked cold to him, demanding to know what that red button on his device had done.

"If I can't be part of this glorius adventure and rule over this world as its new supreme leader so nobody can." Minaka looked over Minato and Musubi than to Takami and smiled.

"I've activated the satellite laser weapon to destroy this island. In five minutes this island will blow, along with the space ship, the unwinged sekirei and with all of us! The legend of the Ragnarok will be granted and we'll vanish without leaving a trace!" Those were Minaka's last words, since his wound finally got him and he was only able to stare to the sky and wait for the laser to get them all.

"We have to go to the helicopter that I was being locked in; it's the only one that hasn't left the island because I knocked down the pilots''. It was true; after Minaka pressed that device a loud alarm soared in the island and the soldiers knew better than anyone that things would blow on this place and leaving was the only option by now.

"What about the other sekirei, we must save them" Minato tried to rush for the space ship to just be stopped by Musubi and Miya who were also crying for their friends who were trapped inside and dragged Minato to the helicopter.

Takami reached for the controls and flew away from the island as fast as she could. It was remaining only 10 seconds by the time they got into a safe distance. The island was covered by a flash of red light and exploded, not leaving any trace of its existence. Musubi and Minato hugged each other while Miya was had silent tears over her face and Takami couldn't stand to hide her emotions and was all over tears. The group hugged each other and returned to Tokyo.

XXXXXXX

Two weeks have passed since then.

Musubi and Minato were watching the television on the kitchen and a small gold ring could be seen on their alliance fingers. They finally got married and were still living on the Izumo Inn. And even with the lost of many of its residents the house couldn't be in sad mood. Along with Minato and Musubi, Takami, Yukari, Shiina, Seo, Hikari and Hibiki were all living in there. Yukari stayed there for wanting to be close to her family and leave peacefully with Shiina; Takami had hired a couple of front desks executives to administrate the MBI complex and keep the research over new technologies and medical advances; Seo, Hikari and Hibiki were living there for being kicked out of their apartment and having no money left they had to move in there and find a way to keep close to their new big family.

It wasn't the perfect ending for all this trouble, but it was the best they could get.


End file.
